


Stuff I can't fix

by dangerbirb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, im just gonna put poems i write here, mental health, suicidal thoughts tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbirb/pseuds/dangerbirb
Summary: A collection of poems about problems in my life i can't really do anything about. Just for fun and some emotional closure. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A Nuisance

It’s a nuisance really

Your persistence in my thoughts is infuriating

I’m just trying to get by without the things you could bring to my life 

Trying to get by without your supportive comments 

Your calming gaze

The distracting 

Consuming

Kind

Nature 

That you exude

Effortlessly


	2. Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cycle of inactivity

What am I doing right now

What am I supposed to be doing right now

What should I be doing right now

What have I been avoiding right now 

Why aren’t I doing it 

Why can’t I do it 

What am I doing right now 

What am I supposed to be doing 


	3. you're pretty

you’re pretty

I'm not supposed to think that 

It's extremely rude that I do 

But the fact remains

I can’t stop looking at you

I think you’re really pretty

And I shouldn’t humor that

But there's nothing that’ll stop me 

From seeing your smile as a warm ray of sun

I can’t change it 

I wish I could

But when you hold my hand as things get tough 

And you don’t try to act like you’re more than yourself

I’m stuck 

Wishing you were always there 

Bringing sunshine in your smile


	4. mutually exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simulation of the thought-void i sometimes find myself in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide is mentioned in this chapter. please get help if you feel suicidal or mentally unhealthy. these poems are how i vent and cope with my poor mental heath, i DO NOT encourage anyone to harm themselves.   
> thanks for reading

Pick one. 

Just pick one.    
It’s not live-changing and it doesn’t even last that long. 

Just do it.

You always do this, you take forever to just decide the thing you wanna do and it doesn’t even matter because you don’t even know what you want to do. 

All your choices have some ulterior motive of “taking care of them” or “making sure of this”

What do YOU want to do. What do YOU want. 

All you do is go back and forth between “does it matter,” “why should I,” and “just pick one.” It should be important right? I should care about what and why I do things. 

Speaking of, your homework isn’t done. You slept all day and you have all kinds of make-up work you should be doing that you’re not. Every time you look at the pages of text you’re supposed to read your brain gives out and you get distracted. You used to be able to do this, it was easy, just READ IT. 

Why is this what I do???? Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I do it anymore? What do I want? 

I’m just gonna be fucking stuck all the time and it’s so pointless, I wish I was dead. 

The only thing keeping me from chucking myself off a roof frankly is the fact that I’d succeed only at making the people who love me question forever if it was their fault, if they could have done something to help. 

If that wasn’t around, you’d best believe I’d be dead already. 

Too much stands in the way of me doing what I really want. 

My happiness and others is mutually exclusive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


We’re still here. What do I do?


End file.
